The present application relates to railing systems, in particular to cable railing systems for use in commercial and residential settings, for example, to enclose decks, balconies, walkways, stairways and the like.
Cable railing, often chosen for a clean unobtrusive look, is used in both interior and exterior applications. Cable railing generally has less material to obstruct a view than other forms of railing. A drawback, however, is that the fasteners and turnbuckles that are required to tighten the cable rail are exposed. In addition to presenting an industrial look and feel to the cable railing, which may not always be desired or appropriate, these exposed elements are prone to being tampered with and may result in injury.
Various other materials, such as glass, have been used to produce a clean unobtrusive look to enclose decks, balconies, walkways and stairways. Glass however is a high maintenance solution requiring constant washing to keep it clean and thus not a ideal solution to overcome the problems associated with traditional cable railing systems.
Accordingly there is a need for cable railing which overcomes the limitations of railing systems noted above.